Journey of 7th Hokage : Ninja as well as Shinigami
by DL3535
Summary: What happen if Nel Espada no.3 was transported before that last crucial attack of Nnoitra Espada no.5 into totally different dimension which is full of Ninjas? The whole Journey of Naruto will be altered to become Hokage connecting two different realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Here's my new fiction and I've been planning this fic since November. I've thought a lot for this fic to show up but my exams are coming at that time that's why I didn't wrote it at that time. Really, this fic is exciting me alot! Hope of like it. This starts week or couple of days before Graduation exams.**

**(In this fic, Nel is matured and having matured womanly voice than manga. Naruto same as ever, but I like it.) So, without wasting another second let's start it!**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Down on Earth, In Konohagakure dark streets only moon light was there. It's a bit late but because of winter time, everyone was going back to their homes, clearing up the streets. But there was a boy near forest side in dark area who was beating up by the villagers that showing hatred towards him.

"Ahh!"

"Kill that demon!"  
"Beat him to pulp until he is dead!"

The blonde was struggling with every kick that was kicked at him, trying not to scream as much as possible, his clothes was full of dirt mixed with his blood, cuts are clearly visible on his body.

"Ahh! Don't kill me! I didn't do anything," he struggled to say in between his pants.

"WHAT! You didn't do anything? You've ruined are whole village you fucking demon…" one of the villager said.

"Huh?" Naruto sighed in little surprise as all villagers beat him everyday saying these words again and again but he still doesn't know what have he done to his village.

"Tell me! Tell me what I have done to this village? You all say that sentence to me but doesn't tell me what I have done to this village," Naruto yelled at them.

"You brat! I'm gonna kill you…" one of the villager said and raised his foot to kick him but Naruto grabbed his kick while laying down mixed with dirt and blood.

"I said tell me what I have done?" Naruto glared that man in pain and rage and the man too was surprised to his see his scary eyes, it's like Naruto's eyes was filled with full of hatred like kyuubi that was inside him.

"It's that demon…" man thought inside.

Naruto was glaring at him with anger and full of hatred.

But Naruto was kicked by another man on his side face that turns Naruto into normal state of his blue oceanic eyes.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed in pain,

"Hey! Why did you stop? Keep beating him, and let him know the pain that he gave to our village!" Another man said while looking to his comrade and glaring at Naruto afterwards.

Naruto was still struggling with his pain, eyes closed gritting his teeth, supporting his stomach.

"Let's go, that's enough for today, he's done…" Villager said who sees Naruto's demonic eyes while stopping everyone for today.

"Huh…But why? We've not even started yet…" Another man said,  
"I said that's enough for today, leave him…"

"Huh! Oh man…" One of the villager said in between and starts moving away from Naruto who was still struggling leaving him behind under the crescent moon.

Naruto was looking at moon with expressionless face while supporting his injuries, only moon light was brightening the darken areas.

After a while Naruto decided to stand up. He struggled with his knees to stand up while supporting his injuries with his hand when a wave of pain runs through his right knee.

"Ahh!"  
"My knee…Khrr…rrrr…" Naruto gritted his teeth in pain while bending downwards and supporting his knee.

"Ahh…" Naruto struggled while tears started to fall down on his face in pain.

Naruto was a lonely and desperate boy who lives alone in darkness spending fearful and horrific nights alone crying in his bed but however with time he got addicted to it and gain some friends in his ongoing life like Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan and Hiruzen-san. Though Naruto always pay his visit to Ichiraku's every night before going to his apartment, though it was winter time, Naruto enjoyed his time while eating ramen especially at nights where cool breeze of wind chill everyone's spine.

**At Ichiraku's shop:-**

"Otou-san, it's almost time and no one is around much late," Ayame asked while crossing his arms around her chest.

"Wait Ayame, never close your shop before closing time," Teuchi said while washing dishes and closing his eyes in sigh.

"But Otou-san…" she sighed while Teuchi gave a glare at Ayame,

"A-a-N-nothing…" Ayame said in comical way.

"A-phew…"

"Give me those dishes," Teuchi ordered while pointing in direction.

"Hai!"

Ayame said tediously while going towards pointed direction and handing over the dishes to Teuchi before sitting over counter resting her face with her left palm and tapping the table with her right hand fingers, it's like she's waiting for customers.

Seeing outside, it was little dark, there was street light outside their shop and light was scattering everywhere which was clearly visible under fog.

Ayame was still waiting for someone to show off when a cool breeze bolted her.  
"Whoa! It's so cool, it's like a freezing outside," Ayame said while trembling a bit and covering her hands.

"I still don't understand why Otou-san is waiting to close the shop, no one will come around at this time," Ayame thought while looking downwards.

"**Ramen Please!"**

Ayame looked upwards to see her new customer and surprised to see Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto get seated over the seat while closing his eyes and supporting his head with his left hand. His injuries were almost healed by kyuubi but somehow some deep cuts he hides out on his own with his full sleeves.

"**Ramen please Ayame-chan and please make some healthy and tasty ramen today, because I am hungry today," **Naruto said while looking upwards at Ayame-chan innocently as he did not want to trouble Ayame-chan and Teuchi-san as they have done so much for Naruto and Naruto also loved them whole heartedly.

"H-Hai…" Ayame said and starts preparing ramen for him happily.

"Told you! Never close your shop before the closing time," Teuchi said while standing away and leaning on door that leads to backside of shop.

"Otou-san…" Ayame's voice trailed off when she sees her father surprisedly.

"Good to see you Teuchi-san!" Naruto said sheepishly and with a same grin on his face, so that he can let them know that he's good and safe.

"Same here Naruto, So how's your day?" Teuchi questioned with a grin.

"Uh-hh…"

Naruto hesitated what to say as normally everyday at night it was like today, in morning he pays his visit to Hokage-sama, after that he eat at Ichiraku's and afterwards he got nothing to do except roam around in village in which he got livid and hatred looks from villagers towards him. So Naruto started pulling pranks to get attention of villagers towards him but in the end it got worse against him.

"N-Nothing…" Naruto said half-heartedly while looking downwards at his open palms.  
"It's just like every day and my usual schedule," Naruto said again sheepishly while rubbing back of his head.

"That's great, guess you're enjoying yourself," Teuchi replied before going back inside.

Naruto gave a faint smile towards him while looking towards his palms which are resting on the counter.

Ayame was busy in making ramen for Naruto.

After a while,

"Here it is Naruto-kun…" Ayame handed hot and mouth-watering ramen to Naruto.

Naruto was looking downwards, hands locked with each other on the counter.

"Naruto-kun…" She said again,

"Huh!" Naruto looked upwards.

"Ramen…" Ayame said.

"Oh right…" Naruto said sheepishly while making his move on ramen.

After a while,  
"It was awesome Ayame-chan, it looks like I'm in heaven," Naruto said after slurping all the soup of ramen.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun, I'm glad you like it…"Ayame said with a light blush formed on her face.

Ayame picked up the bowl.

Ayame picked the cloth and starts cleaning the counter but she got her eye on Naruto's deep cut under his full sleeves.

"Naruto-kun what's that?" Ayame questioned while pulling up his sleeve.

"Uh-hh…N-Nothing Ayame-chan…" Naruto replied and hesitated to show his cut, hiding his arm from his clothes but unfortunately Ayame pulled his arm backwards to her.

"How it happened? You should apply some medicine to it, I'll get it for you," She starts to go in while Naruto interrupted her with his conversation.

"All I want is to get attention from the villagers," Naruto said with same emotionless face.

"Huh…" Ayame sighed in question and sees towards Naruto.

"I don't know why they hate me so much," Naruto was saying when tears began to fall from his face.

"Did I've done something wrong to them Ayame-chan?" Naruto said while looking upwards at Ayame.

"Naruto…" Ayame's voice trailed off as she noticed Naruto's tears on his face, she rushed to Naruto over the counter.

"They beat me, they say I'm demon, do I look like demon to you Ayame-chan?" Naruto said while looking towards her.

"No-no…Naruto-kun…" Ayame replied and embraces him.

"It's not just like that…" She replied while comforting him.

Ayame also know why villagers beat him, tease him, and give him glares full of hatred. But the order given by Sandaime Hokage stopped her right there to tell him everything.

"No Naruto-kun, there are some people who like you, not everybody hate you, and I still don't know why they hate you?" Ayame said to her while comforting him on his head.

"And they didn't know that this cute little kid is going to be Hokage someday," Ayame said with a grin while looking towards Naruto.

Naruto look up towards her with his sparkling eyes, while giving a light grin to her.

"But before that, you have to heal those bruises and your deep wounds," Ayame said with a chuckle while embracing him more.

After a while when Ayame applied medicine on his wounds,

"Ahh, that's done, and always come to me if anything happens, ok!" Ayame said to him.

"A-Arigatou...Ayame-chan," Naruto said while pushing himself to give a little peck on her cheek.

"Ja-ne..." Naruto said while waving her.

Ayame only wave him as she was furiously blushed by that peck Naruto gave her.

Days starts passing one after another, Naruto already started training for his graduation exams which is coming nearer.

**Day before Graduation Exams, at night:-**

In late, dark and foggy weather, exhausted from his routine training, Naruto was going to his apartment. That day, he was pretty busy in his training and can't go to Ichiraku's as he was pretty late that night and he also mentioned to them earlier.

"Man, it's too cold these days..." Naruto was coming half wounded with only half sleeve cotton clothes at that night.

"**Hey, is someone there?"**

Naruto heard some voice calling for help.

Naruto goes there and voice keep goes on louder with each step Naruto takes. When Naruto got there, he saw a tiny little white fox looking creature.

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto questioned comically while pointing his index finger towards it.

"**YOU!"**

"Not me, I'm asking to you, who are you?" Naruto questioned again.

"**I am You,"**

"Are you deaf?"

"**No, You is fox!"**

"I'm not fox, you are fox..." Naruto said comically.

"**That was I just said..."**

"You just said what?"

"**I said I am You,"**

"That's what I am asking you?" Naruto questioned him.

"**And you just said that..." **Naruto suddenly interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! What was your problem? Why are you calling for help?" Naruto said after getting much irritated.

"**Yeah, you right, I just forget it...Come with me Nel-sama is badly injured, she needs help!"**

"Huh...'Nel-sama'..." Naruto confused for a moment.

Naruto and You headed towards in forest.

The moment Naruto sees Nel, all his frustration was gone and expression was changed into mild, surprise and heavenly expression as he was astonished to see that such a beautiful woman exist in this realm and is here in front of him.

Firstly, Naruto got confused to see hollow mask on her skull and was half broken with deep impact of cut and in second he got worried when he sees blood was dripping down on her forehead and there was a large deep cut on her forehead continued with mask till upper nose.

Naruto rushes towards Nel and sees her,

"Guess this works..." he immediately touches **you** and Nel to heal them.

After a couple of seconds,

"What's this? I am completely fine, and Nel-sama is also alright, all her wounds and cuts are gone, she's looking like that she's completely fine, and what did you do?" **You **questioned to Naruto.

"That was trick, I'll you that later..." blonde replied.

**You** was completely fine, the bruises and wounds of Nel are also good but she is still unconscious.

"**You! **Come with me!" Naruto asked **you **while picking Nel carefully.

"But, Where are we going?" **You **questioned to him.

"To safe place..."

Naruto carefully takes Nel and **you **and headed towards his apartment from there.

**In his Apartment:-**

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and takes **You **and Nel in.

"It's so warm and comfortable here..." **You **involuntary said after seeing his room as she and Nel was always seeing big empty halls in Hueco Mundo.

"God, its whole messed up,"

Naruto muttered to himself after seeing his bed with mess.

Naruto want to clear out his mess of his bed but can't as he was carrying her.

When he sees Nel this close, blush starts to form on his cheek. And the scent she was mixed in was really awesome, Naruto looks in another direction and makes hand-seal.

"**Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu!"**

"Huh..." **You **sighed in question.

Suddenly a clone of Naruto formed with a puff of smoke besides Naruto and it was perfect.

**You **was astonished to see another Naruto with her jaw drop-dead.

"Hey you! Clear o..."

"Yes..." Naruto was saying but **You **interrupted him in between.

"Not you, I'm talking to him you moron..." Naruto replied comically.

"God, what's the point of giving her name as **You**? And where am I in the middle of this position, I'm so tired up." Naruto curses himself.

"You, clear out that mess from the bed..." Naruto ordered to his clone.

"**Hai..."**

Clone starts to clear out the mess from his bed and immediately after Naruto slowly takes Nel on bed and put blanket on her.

"Make ramen for me now..."

"No! I'll not, I'm not your slave..." Clone replied.

"What?" Naruto questioned comically.

(Naruto cannot coop-up with his clones because it was his new technique that he had learned perfectly so far)

Blonde gritted his teeth in anger but suddenly an idea light him up.

"If you gonna make ramen for me, I'm gonna give you world's delicious ramen tomorrow, ok!" Naruto said with a devilish smile on his face.

"What! Will you give me that?" Clone reacted in begging action.

"Yup, If you will make ramen for me today..."

"Hai!"

Clone goes from there,

"Phew! At least this is solved now..."

In a moment his clone immediately disappears while going.

"Or not..." Naruto muttered to himself.

(Naruto cannot make further techniques As he was tired and was out of chakra from his whole day training.)

After that blonde goes by himself and starts preparing ramen for himself as he was starving cause he did not take anything in those hours of training.

Seeing Naruto cooking for himself, **You **came nearer to him.

Naruto starts to shout at **You **cause he was frustrated whole day perfecting his **'Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu.'**

But after seeing **You's **innocent face Naruto controlled his anger.

"Ok, what you want?"

"Do you have some milk?" She replied innocently.

"Huh?" Naruto replied comically as he didn't drink milk since he has started eating ramen in his house.

"Ahh... I'll get some,"

**After some time:-**

After eating ramen and giving **You **some milk.

Naruto sit beside Nel and at some distance as he was little confused with her appearance and **You **besides Nel's pillow.

"So... What happen?" blonde questioned her.

"Huh..."

"I said, 'What happen?' How did she and you get injured and why the hell she got hollow mask on her head."

"Uhh... I'm not gonna tell you, you're bad guy" **You **said comically to him.

"Hey lady, listen, I'm the one who helped you and your Nel-sama, so I have the right to know what happened? So tell me!" Naruto ordered her at-last angrily.

"Umm..." **You **after thinking couple of seconds.

"SPEAK IT!" Blonde shouted at her.

"Ok-ok, calm down... It's starts from there that, that that..."

Naruto twitched his eyebrow while crossing his arms around his chest.

"Firstly, we are not from this dimension, we are from another dimension namely **Hueco Mundo**,"

"Secondly, we are not even humans..."

"Seeing from you, I know it, so don't mention it..." blonde replied.

"God, I'm even talking about her,"

"Haha...So who is she? Demon! Or an Angel! Haha...wait a minute, you said she's not human, so who's she?" blonde questioned wonderly.

"Yeah, more likely you can say she's demon,"

"Huh..." Naruto sees Nel little shockingly while gulping.

"Can this woman be demon, I don't think so..." Naruto muttered to himself flabbergastically.

"In our term, she's an **Espada**, former **Espada no. 3 ****Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. **We're from that dimension where Hollows live and they have different races i.e. Firstly Hollows..."

"Now she's like Iruka sensei lecturing me..." Naruto thought with half lidded eyes while resting his face with his right palm.

"...of lower level, Second – Memos Grande of higher level, Third – Arrancar second privileged level and lastly and mightiest Espadas, senior most powerful race with highly developed skills. So Naruto do you understand who is she now?" **You **explained him.

"Naruto...?" **You **called him.

Naruto was sleeping silently with tiredness.

"Naruto! Are you even listening?" **You **exclaimed at him.

"Huh...Yeah I'm listening..." His voice trailed off at last and again he went for a god sleep.

"What a Kid?" She murmured and seeing his bruises and deep cuts she was relentlessly shocked.

"What's this kid? He's so wounded and he didn't even utter or panted in pain."

**Next Morning, on the day of Graduation Exams:-**

Naruto was sleeping when he felt something warm, something comforting he demanded from the day he was born, it's like someone was embracing him on his head. Still in half sleep Naruto thought that Ayame-chan would be doing this as he offenly sleeps at Ichiraku's after eating ramen and throughout his routine training tiredness, Ayame embraces her hand on Naruto or sometimes when he was talking with them and passing time cause Naruto think them as his family as well as friends as he did not have any friends at school except one girl of Hyuga one's, she wants to be friend but shy to talk. Somehow Naruto finds himself sitting on chair and lapping down on bed. He starts waking up, at first his vision was blurry. He blinked his eyes multiple times to adjust light intensity as sunrays were penetrating in his eyes from an open window.

After Naruto massaged his eye, blinked couple of times and finally got his sight and founds someone to be smiling at him. As Naruto is in deep sleep and does not know for a moment who is she.

"Is she smiling?" blonde thought, blushed red and turns his face away.

When Naruto sees Nel face again and saw her hollow mask sitting on her head. He stands up and stepped back, "Wait! What is that mask? It seems something evil, something scary..." blonde thought.

"Who are you? Stay away from me! And what is that on your head-forehead?" blonde exclaimed in comical way while pointing his index finger towards her.

On the other hand, Nel got little confused and blinked multiple times at Naruto.

"You moron, give some respect to Nel-sama!" **You **interrupted in between.

"Huh..." blonde's eyes got **You.**

"Oh, it's that foxy from last night," Naruto thought with little surprise and in relief expression.

"What happen?"

"So, it was real last night!"

"Huh...What are talking about?"

In between Naruto's eyes trailed off to clock which was showing 9:35 am and the examination time was 9:00 am. Naruto starts curses himself and says to Nel "You! Stay away from me. I don't know what you're thinking about but stay away from me!" Naruto gets ready in a minute and buzzes off from there.

Though Nel laughed at blonde's first behaviour towards her and finds him little attractive.

In midway, Naruto curses her but finds her first smile adorable and blushes. "Huh...What am I thinking about? I probably focus on my today's exam," Naruto snapped immediately rushes off to academy.

**In Academy Classroom:-**

Naruto opens the door of classroom, breathing heavily, everyone in the class starts laughing at him except Iruka sensei and that one Hyuga girl.

"Everyone stop laughing!" Iruka shouted at class.

Turning towards Naruto,

"Naruto why've you late today at the most priory day?" Iruka shouted at him.

"Iruka-sensei, It's just..." Naruto tried to say but couldn't as he cannot tell them his reason.

"I'm sorry sensei," Naruto apologised to his teacher.

"Sorry Naruto! I cannot do anything"

Naruto widen his eyes with little shocking expression...little? NO! It was damn astonishing that he will repeat his year if he didn't convince his sensei.

"But sensei..." Naruto tried his best to convince Iruka-sensei but couldn't.

"Hey loser, are you ready for your second journey of your year!" Kiba exploded in between when class starts laughing at Naruto again.

"Watch your mouth! You dumb-ass, just wait I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto replied back relentlessly.

Iruka hammer iron ruler on table, "Stop laughing and mind your language Naruto..." Naruto exclaimed at him lastly.

"Gomen...but sensei please give me another chance, please! Please! PLEASE!" Naruto begged for it.

"Sorry Naruto...I couldn't!" Iruka replied while closing his eyes.

Naruto got depressed, looks at his feet and starts thinking, "It's because of that demon came to my house, moment I touched her my bad luck starts running even worse than ever, at night my chakra extinguished completely, morning I got late and even Iruka-sensei is not convinced at a time like this..."

"Naruto..."

"B-But the she was smiling, it's...it's like..."

"Naruto..."

"It's really ador..."

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Iruka exclaimed while shaking his shoulders.

"Huh...gomen Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka clears his throat while releasing himself from Naruto.

"I will give you another chance on one condition..."

Naruto and everyone in class got frowned at that climax.

"...that you will fight with the best graded student of the class after 2 days, if you win you pass, if you lose than you know the result," Iruka said.

There was a complete silence in class for couple of seconds after Iruka's sentence, Naruto also froze at that moment because that was injustice to him.

Then all starts laughing as they know the best graded student and they also know the result because the opponent is none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and argued to Iruka.

"But sensei, that's not fair!" Naruto protested in anger.

"Naruto, Do you want another chance or not?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Yes sensei..." Naruto sighed and couldn't speak afterwards cause at least he's getting another chance.

"Then it's done...you're going fight umm..." Iruka checked the list and find the best student and proceeded.  
"Umm...it's Sasuke Uchiha..."

Naruto frowned and glared at young Uchiha,

"Way to go Sasuke-kun, teach that loser a lesson..." Sakura favoured Uchiha.  
"Sakura-chan..." Naruto widen his eyes while mumbling.

"Naruto-kun..." sitting behind whole class in corner silently watching Naruto with her lavender eyes, feeling sorrow for Naruto.

"Naruto I know you can do it..." Iruka thought while smiling at Naruto.

Naruto scanned whole class laughing and taunting him.

Naruto gritted his teeth while clenching his fists in hatred he was looking in those eyes in front of him, "Those eyes, everyone is just..." Naruto starts sinking in kyuubi's hatred...

"Huh..."  
But find someone peculiar, someone different from whole class and immediately snapped out of sinking lost vision and saw her eyes full of care, composed, hers eyes was just little cold but had a warm look comparative to others sitting at corner behind class with short dark hair, fair complexion and little big lavender eyed girl.

When Hinata and Naruto eyes met, both widen their eyes and continues little to see each other,  
"He's looking at me, N-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun is looking at me..." Hinata blushed at the sight, immediately turns away from blonde with her flushed red face, with that moment Naruto little narrowed his eye with depressed look.

Naruto thought for a moment that Hinata is different from others but the moment she turned away, his doubts were clear.

Naruto looks at Iruka, "I understand Iruka-sensei, if that's what you want...I'll do it!"

"Hmm..." Iruka sighed while closing his eyes.

"Do your Best Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Iruka and Hinata both thought simultaneously with gentle smile on their face believing in him.

Immediately after bell rang and children starts going out taunting, passing comments at him but Naruto ignored everyone and calmly closed his eyes, took a deep breath and goes from there.

Outside academy in ground, everyone is playing, roaming, some are enjoying their lunch, some are gossiping with each other and as usual young Uchiha was resting his body against tree, standing, crossed arms with closed eyes and his cool attitude and the other orphan sitting over top of all of them over rooftop on water tank seeing his classmates, Shikamaru taking a nap while enjoying clouds, Choji as usual enjoying his food, Kiba playing with Akamaru, Shino quiet as always, Sakura and Ino seeing their stupid crush from distant and fighting with each other that who will impress the Sasuke and Hinata as always alone, quiet and shy eating her lunch but wait! She is not there today where is she?

As Naruto have well observing practical skills so he didn't make any mistake in glancing up his so called fellows, so where is that lavender eyed girl and also Naruto noticed her in class and always sits in ground sometimes eating lunch or sitting alone but today was different. As Naruto knows or have a doubt that she is also one of them but in bottom of his heart he has hope of light that someone will talk with him, play with him, spend his/her time with him but that light was diminishing day by day and the warmness in his blue oceanic eyes was the one that some people notice and like this blonde like Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, Old man i.e. Sarutobi.

So Naruto forgets about Hinata and starts thinking about what happened in class and what's going to happen in future.

In the meantime, Hinata was watching Naruto by hiding behind pillars on rooftop unaware of Naruto. Watching him depressed also depresses her and that day Hinata didn't even eat her lunch, grabbing closed lunch box in her hands.

**After break,**

(Classroom has three column benches, middle one was of three seater, other were of two seater.) Naruto was sitting in middle column benches of class and in middle of bench with his head down. Everyone starts to settle and Shikamaru didn't have any problem sitting with Naruto, so he comes and seats with him.

Naruto sees person sitting next to him and widens his eyes, "Shi-Shikamaru..."  
"What! Can't I even sit here?"

"Ahh...nothing, yes you can!" Naruto grinned and lighten his heart little bit and Shikamaru also return his smile to blonde.

And as usual the two best friends were fighting with each other that who will sit besides with their Sasuke-kun.

Naruto was fed up by listening "Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke-kun...what is the problem with this guy? What a jerk!" blonde growled in thoughts. Meanwhile Naruto's head was up and seeing class.

When both pink headed girl and that Blondie one's fighting with each other, In the meantime Ino cleverly wins and takes seat right next to Sasuke while the pink Haruno was finding closest seat as possible but failed as a result her sight falls on Naruto's bench as no one prefers to sit there. As Sakura finds Naruto annoying and loud, so she also started hating Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto finds that Sakura didn't get seat and looks in her eye, sees that she also grudge hatred against him and finds hard to sit with him.

Naruto with depressed look on his face, smiles little, stands up.

"Here Sakura-chan...You can sit here,"  
"Hell I will!" pink replied with aggravated look on her face.

"Don't worry, I will not sit here..."

"Huh..."  
"What?" Shikamaru questioned and look towards Naruto,

Naruto signalled Shikamaru to stop,

Shikamaru stopped, "Hell he is thinking?"

"...so you can sit here..." Naruto politely said to her and goes from there.

"Whatever!" pink ignored him.

"But Naruto..." Shikamaru tried to stop him but Naruto didn't Sakura proceeded to take seat there.

Though Naruto tries to find seat and find the seat at back of whole class and he found it to be empty. Naruto goes there,

"Hi Shikamaru, how're you?" Sakura greeted Shikamaru with a smile.

"Huh..." Shikamaru turns towards her with a glare, "You're ridiculous!"

"Huh!" Sakura widen her eyes and continues to see Shikamaru eyes and it was telling that he wants to sit with that Uzumaki Naruto.

Though Sakura hates blonde more than anyone in the class, yet she feels guilty for that.

"Huh!"  
"Hi-Hinata..." blonde surprised as couldn't see from downwards that Hinata was seating there.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata's face flushed into red and was also surprised to see him.

Naruto knows that she also didn't want to him to sit there.  
"Go-Gomen, Hinata...I didn't see that you were sitting here, I can sit somewhere else..."

"Ahh...N-No Naruto-kun, y-y-you can sit h-her-e..." Hinata stuttered at their very first impression but finally spoke to him.

"Huh..."

As Naruto and Hinata both were unaware of Iruka-sensei had already come to class,

"Naruto! Why you not sit already? Iruka yelled at him.

"Huh!" Both lavender and blonde surprised at that familiar voice and look towards Iruka.

"Gomen...Iruka-sensei..." With that Naruto sits besides Hinata.

Hinata was not comfortable and she can't concentrate in class because today in many years, she was sitting right next to her blonde. She was full of happiness, surprise and flushed fully red and was too shy to speak with him.

On the other hand, Naruto took a sight on Hinata with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah great! Now's her true colours are shown," Naruto thought while seeing Hinata as she was fully red and Naruto mistakenly, "She's angry with me, I know she does not want me to sit there..." Naruto thought sceptically.

"But isn't she want me to sit here," blonde confused for a moment, both were lost in their own thoughts, not concentrating on their sensei's lecture.

"Ahh...I don't know..." Naruto growled and continues to hear Iruka-sensei's lecture.

Whole day Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto was sitting with her and with that she completely lost in that thought.

When bell rings, all were thumping down to Naruto that will definitely going to lose in the battle.

Naruto was ignoring everyone, specially that bastard Kiba with his fucking dog. Sasuke already left from there. Naruto with depressed eyes and a light smirk on his face but somewhere in deep in his heart, Naruto was boiling somewhere.

"Ahh...Sasuke will going to defeat you..." Kiba was teasing him with his smile.

Naruto was completely ignoring him but when Kiba stated next line Naruto was going to erupt like a volcano,

"And when he will defeat you, your respect was going down as always that is not comparable to our feet and the respect for him in academic girls rise considerably..."

Naruto was going to say but with his experience and routine words he hear in those ears of his, Naruto didn't say any words further.

"NO! Sasuke-kun not only going to defeat him...but he didn't even have to touch Naruto." Pink said

"Yeah you're right Sakura..." Kiba replied and Akamaru bark at that, with that Kiba leaves.

Behind Naruto, Hinata was listening to them and was worried about blonde and want to answer them for her blonde and when Sakura said that line, Hinata was going to say but stopped.

"Hmm..." Naruto smiled,  
"Sakura-chan, I'm going to be Hokage someday and nobody can stop me from reaching there," With that Naruto leaves, leaving both Sakura and Hinata shocked with their widen eyes but Hinata was happy for her blonde's statement.

Sakura was quite shocked with that.

Outside Academy,

Naruto was going to Ichiraku's but suddenly something caught him up in between,

"Huh...What's that feeling?" With that he continues to go further.

**At Ichiraku's Shop:-**

"Ramen please!" Naruto requested tiredly.

"Huh...Naruto-kun"

Ayame comes, "So how's your day?" while making ramen.

"Uhh...today was unexpected from previous days," blonde replied...

"Why? What happen?" while handing slurping noodles to him.

"First, I have my appetite than..." With that Naruto was going throw himself on his ramen but again he feels some strange feeling but he ignored at that time and proceeded. Naruto was tired whole day but as soon as he sees those hot slurping noodles fuming with hot faded milky vapours, Naruto's eyes and mouth both starts to watering and he forgets about all his tiredness, sorrow, etc. Ayame smiled and loved to watch Naruto how he throws himself on their normal customer dish and loves those whisker marks of his as it looks so cute on his blonde hair of his.

After some time,

"Ahh...there goes my last bowl..." Naruto said after slurping that last soup.

"You're the best Ayame-chan..." blonde said lively.

"Thank-you!" Ayame replied with light warm smile and little blush on her face.

"Well...What happen today?" She questioned while taking leftovers.

"Huhhhhuhhhh..." Naruto questioned while yawning.

"What happen? Are you alright? Did you get your sleep last night?" Ayame said bit angrily, bit worriedly at him.

"Sleep..." Naruto thinks about the previous day and immediately reminisced everything in a blink.

"Sorry Ayame-chan...have to go!" with that blonde leaves from there.

"Huh...Naruto wait!"

**In his House:-**

"**CLICKK!"**

"Is anybody there?" Naruto questioned like was in some new strange place like a stranger been in odd place asking these questions.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you haven't eaten yet, Are you both alright?" blonde said worriedly while putting down his bag.

Nobody replied,

Naruto checks his bedroom, only **You **was sleeping there.

"Where's the other one?" Naruto thought.

"**CLICK!"**

"Huh..."

Naruto turn backwards and sees Nel in her bath-robe, she was covered till her upper thighs and her cleavage was also exposing little.

She comes near and bends near to Naruto and whispers in his ear,

"We've eaten...and we are fine..." Naruto twitched his eye while gulping and with that she leaves him behind blushing madly. It's not Naruto's fault that he's blushing when see gorgeous woman only one step away from him. Naruto wants to make some friends and this thing comes after making friends at early stage.

"Put some clothes lady! And what have you eaten?"

"**You **have drank milk yesterday, though she don't need anything for another one day and for myself, I've eaten that you have, Don't know what it is but it's really awesome!" Nel answered and goes forwards while drying her hair.

"Yeah-yeah..." Naruto knows what she's talking about as he keeps always ramen in his house.

"Hey Nel!" Naruto finally said her name in little anger, little worriedly and in bit blushing face was embarrassed at that.

She turns her neck backwards at his call,

"I'm tired today and going for a sleep and will be waking in an hour, so we can talk then, Ok! And here's the stuff I've brought for eating, I know you can't eat one thing again and again! So take it if want." Naruto said.

She agreed by smiling.

After an hour,  
Naruto was still sleeping and Nel couldn't afford to wake him up as he was looking so cute in that blonde hair and his cute little foxy whisker marks of his and snoring lightly with tiredness.

Nel was sitting beside Naruto's bed on chair while taking hot lemon tea.

In a couple of minutes, Naruto wakes up and blinks his eyes multiple times. He feels dizziness and his head was bursting in pain and exhausted too but forces himself to sit up.

"Ahh...my head!" while grabbing his head,

Nel smiled on him when he was awake.

"Ahh...my throat, it's fully dried!" Naruto thought while suffering through multiple problems.

"Need some water..." he mumbled,

Moment Naruto steps on floor on his feet, suddenly he falls down like he fainted from exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Nel immediately rushes to help him and take him to bed.

"What happen?" She questioned worriedly'  
"You could've asked me if you want anything especially when you're not in good shape to do anything."

"Ahh...I'm addicted to this life!" Naruto said expressionlessly and from exhaustion.

"Huh...What does he meant by that?" Nel widen her eyes at that.

"Here! Take some water..." she handed it to blonde.

Naruto take small sips from glass.

"What happen?" Nel questioned again,

"I also don't know! Maybe from exhaustion...Anyway forget it, I have one thing to ask that I am feeling something strange...something bad...something evil since this evening and its freaking me!"

Moment Naruto asked that question, both widen their eyes in horror, it's like someone is pressing them downwards. Naruto don't know what is this but he knows that something is forcing him downwards and Nel already knew that what this pressure is..."

"It's a Hollow!" **You **said astonishingly.

**To be continued...**

**Some points to fic...**

**From the beginning, with the help of Kyuubi, Naruto can heal others just by flowing his chakra in them with a physical contact in adequate amount.**

**If Naruto flows his chakra in excess amount or which is not suitable to person, the person will have to face the consequences against Nine-Tailed fox.**

'**You,' the name of pet that Nel is keeping, I've taken this concept from the movie 'Rush Hour 3,' and that conversation also, hope you like it but not only that, I've planning on that something in future, will show you up!**

**Some of you might think that nothing happened in first chapter, I know it's slow in starting but will grasp from second or third chapter. If anything you want to ask in this chapter or something else, just PM me... but I am sure that you'll understand this chapter easily, if there is something, spit it out! So tell me how you like it! Please review it and tell me your opinions also and sorry if you find any grammatical mistakes. Probably uploading 2****nd**** chapter in next week. So till then...**

**^_^ Ja ne!**

**DL3535**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadda! Here's the new chapter. Sorry for delay, I was about to upload it in a week but took 2-3 days more including a week. Not used to upload a chapter in a week, but will try to do next one. And thanks for that error, obviously Nel was Espada no.3. So I've updated it, thanks for that. I Have questions to ask you but in the end. **

**Till then, enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2 – Hours of Darkness**

"It's a Hollow!" **You **said astonishingly.

"Hollow! Here…but how?" Nel thought shockingly.

"There is he! From the sky!" **You **said pointing towards sky.

"Hollow…What's that? And what's this chakra…" blonde said still grabbing the glass.

"Huh…'Chakra'?" Both outsiders questioned at that.

Naruto watched their blank-confused faces and knew what he wants to say next.

"I mean this spiritual pressure…What's this pressure I am feeling right now?"

"Huh…" Nel widen her eyes with that because she didn't expect that Naruto can sense this pressure.

"Naruto, for now forget about it! We will tell you this later! For now, know this that it's our enemy" voice came from that little fox.

Nel don't know what to do because her real powers won't return for a while and is trying to think what she should do!

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"  
**Suddenly an explosion takes place nearby.

"Here it is!" **You **said.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

"**You! **Take me and that Hollow outside the village," Nel ordered her.

"Wakata!"

"If me and Hollow is going to fight in this place, there will be massive destruction…" thought Nel while clenching her fists.

"Naruto, you stay here!" Nel ordered him.

"Huh…No! I can't! I have to fight him!" Naruto denied her while standing slowly on his feet.

"No…you can't! It's not a bully fight or something…You have to stay here!" Nel yelled back.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

"He's coming closer…" **You **said in between.

"I can't! I have to fight him to…to….to save my village and my people!" Naruto said little depressed.

"No, you can't!" She replied with her closed eyes.

"Let's go **You!"**

"Huh…but…"

"NOW!"  
"Wait…I want to…" Naruto tried to stop them but she immediately teleported that Hollow, Nel and herself outside the village in the deep forest but the place was little opened.

"**Huh…"  
"Well-well, what a surprise!" **

"His reiatsu is little higher than my now! I barely can defeat him…"

Hollow take a good look on her head and was light frightened.

"Wait-a-minute! You must be Arrancar or Espada"

"Espada no. 3 Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" She said not even wasting any second.

"Ahh…Espada…How low of you? Espada having low reiatsu than any Hollow…" Hollow said with a little smirk.

"That's a long story! You don't have to listen to me…" She said while returning smile.

"You know…I am hungry, so can't wait for you and…"

"Huh…"  
"I have to do this anyway…" Nel readied herself in fighting stance.

It was chilling outside, fog was there but not much dense. So Hollows and their categories can use their reiatsu to stand against low temperature as well as high.

Nel suddenly vanishes from his sight, not using Sonido because of her powers. She attacks Hollow from side, punching him on his Hollow mask.

"Hmm…" Hollow smirked at that attack.

"What!" Nel sounded little astonished and…

"**DHOOOSHHHHHHH….."  
**A punch came from Hollow to her but she blocked it with cross arms and skidded back with great force.

"Nel-sama! Are you alright?" You questioned her.

"Yes…I am fine…" Nel replied.

In second, Hollow was out from her eyes.

"Huh…" She widen her eyes a little and immediately sensed his attack but was little late to respond and got kicked at her left rib and flashed back onto trees.

"Huh…seriously, is this the power of an Espada!" He chuckled at that.

Nel gritted his teeth and immediately rush towards him little faster than before, get behinds him and tried to punch him on his back head but apparently he dodged it by tilting his head little right and kicked her back but she was already gone from his back. Hollow was little amazed at that and was punched from side and with that he was drifted back and end up on a tree branch.

"Hmm…faster than before," black said while scrubbing his blood from his mouth.

Nel again rushes to him in a blink of eye,

"Huh…Not this time…" black said.

Nel was completely vanished into air and was finding the right chance to attack on the other hand hollow was standing still on the ground, sensing her with a smirk.

"**SPLASHHHH!"**

Blood was dripping down from the body,

"**KHAHHH….."  
"Huh…"**

"You're lot weaker than me…it's just a miracle than you've touched me you lowly 'Espada'…"

Without a delay Nel jumped back and was drop down on her knees to ground and was supporting her left arm which is badly injured from his Zanpakutou which is splashed at her arm.

"Hmm…Hahahaha…"

Hollow immediately got in front of her and grabbed her by neck and lifted her from earth and was squeezing her neck tightly,

"What a waste?"

Then immediately throws her to a distant tree in which Nel was thrown at a great force, breaching tree after tree and ends up on a tree branch at last.

"Aah…"  
"Nel-sama…Are you okay? You're badly injured…" You asked her worriedly.

"I a-am f-fin-e, I…"

"Nel-sama, you have to fall back, you're losing your consciousness!"

"No! I can't, I j-just h-have to do-i-it…" Nel struggled with every last word while panting heavily in pain.

"Huh…" Nel immediately sensed his attack just a second before.

"**SPLASHHHH!"**

"Hmm…missed it!" Hollow said with an evil smirk on his face.  
"Hey Espadaaaaa….Where are you?"

"Hmm…That was close!" Nel said while panting.

"Nel-sama…please listen to me…In this state, you'll die"

"N-noh, huh…hu..I..h…j-ju-st…c-can'thhhhuhhuuuhhhh…" With her every struggle, she losing consciousness and her eyes was closing gradually inch by inch.

"Come-on, get up Nel, You have to fight back…" thinking in last seconds of her consciousness.  
"Getup Nel, com-on, move yourself!"  
"getup-getup…getup"

"GET-UP!" In her last second of her sight.

"**Hey-come-one, are you just that weak…beaten up by a hollow."**

"Huh…" Nel knows that familiar voice and starts opening her eyes slowly but got blurry vision.

"Its…I know this voice, but where…." In her thoughts.

"Where-where…"

"It's…It's Naruto" she thought instantly while seeing him perfectly in front of him.

"**Ahhan…Uzumaki Naruto is here…Dattebayo!"** Naruto said with a foxy grin and while raising his punch in air.

You was happy to see him as she wanted someone to save Nel and somehow she believes in Naruto.

"Huh…Naruto..." Nel again mumbled in surprised that he actually came.

"You jerk! Why you come here? You're just gonna kill yourself" She yelled at him.

"Huh…" Naruto stepped back comically.

"Is that how you greet your hero that has come to save you!" Naruto protested back.

"You've…you don't know what you have dig yourself into?" Nel said lowly with closed eyes.

"Don't worry! I take care of this…" blonde said with his live spirit and enthusiasm.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."**

"Huh…" Nel again widen her eyes at that horrific roar of that Hollow.

From distance Naruto glared at that Hollow.

"It's comin…Naruto, you have to go from here, please go!" while raising her voice in the end.

While giving her comforting and assuring smile, "Trust me…" and when Nel sees directly into his blue oceanic eyes, she does not want to trust Naruto for this thing but somehow in her heart she trusts him and didn't say anything further.

"**You**, take care of her…" with that leaves.

"Well-well, who are you? A hero came to save her girlfriend…" with an evil smirk.

While returning a smile, "Hmm…you don't have to worry about that…"

"Hmmm…that much confidence….umm…let's see what you got..." Hollow said while taunting him to come…

"Hmm…let's see…does my new technique works here?" before closing his eyes and makes hand seal…

"Huh…what's he's doing?"

For some time, Naruto stayed in that position, smirked little and opens his eye instantly.

"**Kage-Bunshi-no-Jutsu!"**

Smoke appears with a puff and when smoke cleared, lot of same looking Naruto was standing in front of Hollow.

"Six…han…so that's how I can go up far for now…" Naruto thought while seeing his clones.  
"Hmm...still not recovered fully, that certainly drown me into exhaustion state…that's why Six clones."

"Hmm…that's a tricky technique…" black said.

Naruto immediately dashed towards him along with his clones charging him with fists and kicks but all his effort was futile against him.

Nel and You got there and hide themselves behind one of the trees seeing them.

Naruto again make some clones and charged towards him.

"Huh…What is that? So many Naruto's!" Nel said astonishingly with ample eyes, "Yeah, I've saw one of his technique before, but no questioning here! He will tell us later" You said while healing Nel from her powers.

"Huh…" Nel was still watching him constantly without blinking an eye.

"Is that all got, attacking me with same harmless attacks," while blowing all of his clones and finally at giving a final blow at the real one on his limb and then grabbing through his neck, "Kid! I thought that you will be interesting but you're boring me…" Hollow instantly pierced his claw into his chest not wanting to kill him that early.

"Khah…huhhhhhhhhhh…" Naruto panted while coughing lot of blood.

"Huh…**NARUTO!**" Nel shouted his name from distance and widen her eyes in horror.

"Hmmm…well-well, looks like your girl is worrying for you…" black said while glancing at Nel.  
"Hey…you're not dying now, until I kill her first…" and continues to laugh while blonde was panting.

"Huh…" Naruto smiled at him while lifting his face to look him in his eyes, "Who said that I am dying now…" Hollow was confused at his words, "Huh?"

"**PUFF!" **

"What?" immediately the person he was grabbing gets dispersed into thin air leaving a smoke, "Again that stupid!" Hollow turn backwards but his reaction was too slow to see behind.

"**DHOOOOSSH!"**

"Ahh…." Naruto punched him with enormous force,

"What? How did he do that?" Nel said again little shockingly and little happily to see him again back on his feet.

"Don't know! But it's truly amazing…" You said with an involuntary grin on her face.

Hollow was going to be thrown with a great force something caught, at his feet.

Two Naruto clones hold up his legs and then third clone gives a knee thrust on his mid region in which he gets exerted towards forward, grabbing his harmed region and immediately same clone somersault backwards, using his hands to support his body on the ground and then kicks him on his lower chin which tosses him upwards,

Nel was continuously watching Naruto and was really overwhelm that Naruto was this strong and really capable for it.

And the last two clones throw Naruto upwards towards their rival, rising slightly upwards from him.

"Ahh…" Hollow growled in pain at blonde.

Naruto smirked at him in midair, **"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"** Naruto yelled and giving a last forward somersaulted kick towards him, "AAHH!" which dugs him in the earth.

In a couple of seconds, all clones were starting to puff out leaving real one behind.

"How did he do that, he's truly amazing…" Nel thought and watches further.

"Is it over?" both said simultaneously.

"Khahh" panting a lot from pain and standing up gradually, "Well…huh…kidhhh…you..arehh…interestinghhh…!" giving him an evil smirk with a glare.

"Huh!" Naruto watched him in horror with broad eyes.

"What? What do think? That how I survived that attack…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and again readied himself for next round but he was not sure for another round.

When Nel and You get the clear view from distance, they also shocked to see the evil ones again.

Hollow immediately dashed towards Naruto, not giving him a chance to play another trick or get away, piercing him on his left shoulder, "Ahh…" Naruto screamed in pain while the blood was dripping down along his arm on the grassy ground.

"Well-well, let's test you…"

Hollow starts punching him onto his front region, giving fatal blows to his chest, stomach and ribs and screaming with every blow he was going through.

And then throwed him onto Nel's side.

"N-Naruto…" Nel rushed towards him.  
"Are you alright?" Naruto…." Nel questioned him worriedly.

"Ahh…I am fine…this is nothing!" blonde replied with smile and with one eye closed and other half opened in pain.

Nel was literally amazed at him, showing this confidence and giving a smile while going through a severe pain as for her and also anyone, this age was of playing, smiling, doing childish things but this kid has control over himself and his emotions in pain.

"So, is there any way to defeat that Hollow?" blonde questioned her while sitting up, supporting his shoulder from pain.

Nel look towards Hollow and thinks for a minute while closing her eyes in the end.

"**Yes, there is!" **She replied back with a serious look on her face.

"So, what is it?"

"This way is really dangerous…if it works then you will kill him easily, but!"

"But…?"

"But if it fails you'll die within a second" after opening her eyes. With that Naruto gulped at that with a serious and undefined look on his face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No…" while looking at Hollow again.

"Nel-sama, you're not going to do that! Are you?" **You **said with little astonished look.

"I am…" Nel said with a slight grin on her face.

For a moment both were paused.

Nel after breaking silence, "But I seriously recommend you not to…"

"How will it work?"

"Huh…" while widening her eyes.

"You heard me lady!"

Nel was totally amazed by the kid, she actually just wants to start conversation with kid that what's going on? How does he do that making so many his clones?

"You're sure…"

"I am…"

Nel closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Naruto…prepare yourself! You are going to be a **Shinigami!**" Nel said while giving a serious and stern look to blonde.

"I am…What?" Naruto just didn't believe her words on that that he's actually going to become a soul reaper.

"I said that you're going to become a Shinigami!"

Naruto starts wondering what's it about to become a soul reaper, how he looks in their uniform? Blah-blah….blah. Nel immediately punch on his head, "Snap out of it!"

"Are you ready or not?" She said rudely.

"Yes, so what will I do?" Naruto said with a serious look again.

"Hmm…it's just simple process…You have to pierce my **Zanpakutou **through your heart…" she stated.

"Zan-pa-ku….What?" Naruto said confusingly.

"Huh…" while dropping her face dropped down in a comical way, "I mean my sword…"

"Your sword…"

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."**

"It's comin….not much time." **You **stated while looking towards hollow.

"Naruto…not much time, explain everything later on, only you need to know that you have to pierce this sword through your heart,"

"What! Penetrating the sword through my heart…What the Hell? I don't wanna die yet!" Naruto said in comical way but with little seriously.

"Hell No! You're not going to die…"

"But piercing it thr…."

"Naruto, Do you want to kill him or not!" She exclaimed at him.

"Yes I will…" Naruto said after all.

"Good!" while looking at her pet, "**You**!"

"I know…" **You **immediately showed Nel's **Zanpakutou **in front of them with her power.

"Whoa!" Naruto was amazed to see that.

"Naruto, only remember that you have to stab it through your heart, nothing to do anything else."

"Are you sure Nel-sama?"

"No, but I want to trust this…" she said after looking blonde.

"He's coming…" **You **said while looking at the Hollow.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."  
**"I am coming for you…"

Naruto immediately stands in front of Nel before holding the Zanpakutou in his hands, pointed towards his thumping heart and Nel also was holding Zanpakutou in her one hand. Naruto slowly swallowed to digest this scenario, "This is insane."

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..Here I am…"**

"Naruto we didn't have time anymore, just do it!" Naruto again gulped at that and was readying himself for this.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."**

"NARUTO!"

Immediately Naruto pierce the sword in his skin and then touching his beating heart, "Khah…" the moment sword penetrates into Naruto's heart, light scatters and Naruto's whole body vanished into that light. Nel and her fox also amazed at the scene and whereas the Hollow, he also stepped back from the intensity of light stopping him to step forwards.

After a couple of moments, sounds of screaming starts coming.

"What happen?" Nel questioned bit worriedly.

"Don't ask me!"

"Huh…Naruto, what happen? Are you ok?"

"Aahhhhhhh….."

"Is he going to die?" she questioned to herself thinking that it will be all her fault if that happens. It's just how weak am I! Not even dismissing a Hollow of that level, and making a small blonde kid a Shinigami to just kill one Hollow. It will be my fault! I can't forgive myself that I just want to make a kid a Shinigami to just finish…or it's just I don't want to die? And that kid dies here. Is that I am afraid of dying now? All of her thoughts was just drowning her in but immediately snapped out of it when a burst of light takes place and completely vanishes.

"Am I Shinigami now?" Naruto questioned her while looking at his palms and his body.

"…looks like it doesn't work…." Nel said after looking at him and still trying to find some transformation.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

"Huh…" Naruto turn backwards,

"Kage-Bunshi-no-jutsu!"

Again charging at Hollow but within a moment he instantly puffed them out and finally came to real. First punched him from right, then left and then kicked him at his stomach, but seconds before getting kicked, Naruto felt something inside him and blew off from there, crashing trees after trees.

"Huh…that hurts!" Naruto panted after coming in rest.

"What's that I just felt?"  
"…probably my imagination…" blonde sighed while again starts running, making shadow clones.

"Huh…Why I have to repeat myself…same trick won't work against me!" Hollow exclaimed at last and readied himself for his next move.

Naruto was charging at him with his clones and he even didn't reached at his rival, suddenly all his clones puffed out.

"Khah…" blood spilled out from Naruto's body and dripped on ground, targeted on the stomach.

"Narutoooooo!" Nel shouted from distance.

Whole one big claw was pierced into his body. "Huh…pretty tough of you….but farewell kid…sweet dreams are coming to you" and with that he started laughing. Pulling out his claw instantly, giving him an uppercut, raised little and finally giving him a damn forced kick, throwing him at remarkable speed in projectile.

"No!" Nel shouted.

Naruto flew away from there and then crashed in trees.

Nel charged at Hollow in rage by first punching him from back but apparently he countered it by pulling her fist in same momentum and charged that punch on the ground and then slashing her one arm with his claw.

"Aahhh…." She panted in pain after getting slashed by him.

"Nel-sama!"

"Well-well….what should we do next…"

"You know it's a pleasure that I've encounter you in between…"

"Huh…" while forgetting about her pain and widening her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I'm hungry since a long time and had no satisfied feast till now, well I'm sensing too much reiatsu from this dimension and as a matter of fact, you've showed up…"

Taking advantage of the busy conversation, Nel straight away kicked him and right away got away from him hiding in the forest.

"Huh…you still think that you can escape from me…"

"Huh…" still astonished. It means that Nnoitra haven't sent him for me, he's on his own. But the question is why he was here? He says he's sensing too much spiritual pressure from here, means… in her thoughts.

"Well…you didn't even listen to me fully, I was going to tell you the most important part but you stopped me at the peak…"

"The thing is, you know that brat who was protecting you earlier, I came for him cause he's the one with the higher spiritual pressure in this realm. In past, I've been trying to penetrate into this realm but couldn't as it was out of my reach or you can say it has barrier which was protecting, so from yesterday, the barrier was kinda…lose or it may be broken, so I was expecting lately that it was you who've come to this place yesterday…Am I right? Haha…but the most important thing is that,"

Nel's eyes widened at that moment as she couldn't believe that Naruto has highest pressure and that Hollow came here to devour the soul of that blonde kid. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone behind her and widened her eyes, "I've got the honor of fighting and killing a lowly Espada..."

"**THHEEESSSHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Nel crashed down on couple of trees, it's like she had enough of this and wanted to end this as soon as possible but couldn't and was losing grip on herself. Somehow in her mind, she was feeling guilty, for coming to this place, disturbing their peace and for this entire nuisance she had created. At the moment she wants to die but on the other hand she didn't want to die yet.

"So I will kill you first and take that brat…"

When Nel was laying on the ground facing towards earth, struggling to stand up but in a moment Hollow came and fiercely kicked her in her side stomach, flew few meters away from the devil. "Prepare yourself lady, you're about to let go your problems from now on…" He came nearer with a simple walk.

"Any last wish lady!" he asked with a smirk.

With her depressed face looking downwards she didn't respond to that.

"Huh…ha…haa…haahaa….aaa…"

"THEN DIE!" Hollow slowly pulled his claw back and starts thrusting his claw with all his force, Nel lifted her face up and saw his claw first going backwards then forcing it towards her. Nel grew her eyes wide with each milli-second the gap was closing.

"**SPASHH!"**

Nel closed her eyes at that moment.

Hollow shocked at the moment, "Huh! What?"

"**Well-well, looks like I'm just in time to catch you lady!"**

Nel was already prepared to die but for another couple of seconds she doesn't even feel the claw touching her body. Nel opens her eye and saw Hollow with claw pointed at her, mere inches away from her and saw another person who grabbed that claw with his bare hands and other hand holding his Zanpakutou, no…it's hers it is Nel's Zanpakutou…blood was dripping down from his hand holding claw as the claw slashed his hand slightly. No! he's a man with a little familiar looks from behind, only hair can seen and it was blonde and a minor side face was seeing, it's…those whiskers…

"Back-off!" innovative flesh said with a serious tone.

"Huh?"

Without wasting another second in repeating his words, he immediately slashed his arm from birth and sliced it from the body. "Aahh…..aahhh...my…arm….." He screamed in pain and modestly stepped back from them.

"Huh…" Nel immediately recognized the man in the kimono and called his name in surprise, "Naruto…" while trailing her voice in the end.

"Hmm…" he turned back and gave foxy grin to her, in which she was melted from inside a reddish thing started to form on her cheeks as the question was Naruto was grown up from before, not fully adult but in teen, you can say age of his was 16-17.

"You know! This outfit is coooooll…." while looking at his own dress. Naruto was looking seriously amazing as his facial features grown from before, yet he was looking cute and those whisker marks of his is really adorning. His blue oceanic eyes were really electrifying in the first sight and those sun-kissed spikes of his were really striking. Nel was drowned in her own thoughts but a question framed in her mind that why Naruto is half grown in teen? She was expecting Naruto to be fully grown but this was something unusual and interrupted by blonde's voice.

"Is this what Shinigami look like?"

She only nodded at that.

"Looks like you've hurt…here…you will feel better in a minute," Naruto extended her arm to touch her and heal her but this was poles apart and Naruto also amazed at that, "Huh…this is unlike, it didn't happen before," while seeing his hand, "Is this the limitation of being a soul reaper or it's just a can't do it right now? Have to figure out later!"

"What happen?"

"Nothing it's just I'm not used to…tell you later, **You **take care of her!" she nodded at that.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"** he was still in pain cursing the blonde kid for his arm.

"I'll kill you!"

Blonde team took a glimpse at the coming figure, while Naruto only smirked at him and when Hollow approached to attack from his other arm straight away to the blonde, Naruto dodged that attack simply and strongly, then proceeded on and kicked him in his body's mid region (Not that region) and flew him away crashing in trees.

"Huh…" astonished both master and puppet at the sight they were seeing that he kicked so strongly and effortlessly.

"Whoa!" Naruto was also amazed at his new-fangled powers and smirked at that.

"You've lousy brat! I will kill you…" he struggled to stand up on his knees and again moves to attack him.

"Hmm…let's test speed!" Naruto mumbled slowly and dashed towards him in a blink of eye.

"Is he using Shunpo?" Nel questioned in amazement.

"No I don't think so!"

"That's what I think! It's pure and genuine speed!"

Moment Hollow starts moving he was startled by the sight and a voice behind his back. "Hey where are you going?" Hollow turned backwards but Naruto didn't give another second to turn and instantly sliced him from behind, again flashed towards forward, punched him in the chest and then makes a double axe hands and blows him downwards with enormous power.

"**DHEEEESSSHHHHHHH!"**

Whole area was covered by dust, nothing was visible by team resting at back.

"What happen?" emerald thought while covering her eyes from dust and seeing the scenario.

Immediately Naruto came to them.

"Whoa! It's really great," blonde said little maturely.

"Are you alright?" blonde said worriedly.

"Yes…" that's all she could manage to tell seeing his face right now that was worrying about her.

"Nel-sama…are you really alright?"

"Hmm…" Nel glared at her.

"Ok-ok!"

"Khah…huhhh…" while panting, he struggled to stand up but didn't stand up, only half.

"Huh…" all look towards him.

He only panted and rested his body for some minute.

"Huh…What's he waiting for?"

"Is he planning on something?"

"Naruto, finish him before he do something!" she ordered him as she didn't want any more trouble.

"Huh?"

"Finish him! He's doing something!"

Naruto didn't respond to her words and keeps on seeing him.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

"I am, but let's wait for a minute!" she widened her eyes at this.

"What? Are you out of your mind! Moment ago, death was just mere inches away from us…so just finish him already!"

Nel didn't know what's he's thinking at that moment. Does he believe in himself? Or it is another thing?

"**Now you'll die!" **Hollow yelled in pain and smirked little. Waited little more and then rushed to Naruto.

"Huh…Naruto…" Nel trailed off while calling his name but couldn't say anything further as she saw Naruto was smirking at him.

Hollow was just blurting towards him and made his first appearance to attack him directly pointing the claw directly towards him tip-toed.

"**SPLASH!"**

"Khah…huh…" black coughed blood on the ground while panting.

"How…?"

Naruto didn't answer his words, he just gave a glare at him and smirked little.

"You…." Naruto didn't gave him another second and sliced his front body diagonally and with that attack he was numbed, his body sliced in two parts, blood splashed downwards and then turning into dust, dissolving in thin air completely.

"Naruto…!"

Nel was amazed at him, as this kid is giving one after other surprises to her.

Naruto turned back and watched her politely, giving her same warm and gentle smile to her.

Nel blushed at that, and was going to faint at that moment but a little flash occurred in front of her and she immediately snapped out of it.

After that flash the person standing in front of her was reversed into his original ones.

"What happen?" she questioned.

"Don't know…" Naruto replied while looking at his body and then at his palms.

Again giving her foxy grin while scratching his back head but something caught him, right now he was feeling different, little dizzy, eyes curled upwards and the only thing he was hearing and seeing was of Nel and **You **calling his name and his sight was going blurry and blacking out.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Naru…"

"Na…"

**Around two hours later:-**

Naruto was still unconscious but he can hear something, it's like someone's voice was trailing off while calling him, it was something really unusual for him as it never happened before. Though, after sometime it stopped calling his name but hears some other voice in a couple of seconds.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…Are you alright?"

Naruto somehow find little uncomfortable at his current situation. Gradually opened his eyes, and was still hearing that fainting voice that was calling his name. Naruto slowly observed his surroundings, he found that he was lying in some warm and comfortable place. He gently opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to get his desired vision.

"Naruto…"

After getting his vision, "Where am I?"

"You're in your home…" she replied gently.

"What happened?"

"You just fainted on the ground before than…"

Naruto gradually sits up using his elbow, drank some water and saw Nel's wounds and bruises.

"Oh…you're still in that condition…let me have your hand…" he requested politely.

She didn't know what he's up to, she just lend her hand to him.

Moment Naruto grabbed her hand, Nel immediately snapped in and was much comfortable as his hand was warm and soft and she was cold and numb with outer climate. Waited for couple of seconds but Nel was confused that he's doing. In a minute, all her Injuries were healed. She widened her eyes at that what Naruto had just done it.

Looking at all her previous injuries spots, "How you've done it?"

"Nothing, it's just trick…"

She simply stared at him.

After a minute, "Are you alright?" she asked gently with a smile.

"Hmm…yup!"

"Are you seriously alright?"

"Ahhan!"

"Then start answering my questions…" asked instantly in serious tone and expression.

"Huh…" in comical way.

"What was that trick of clones?"

"Umm…It's just clone summoning jutsu…umm…like clones are of different types…shadow, water, lightning, and I think some extra are also there, not pretty sure. And phrase jutsu…it's like…like simply it states technique…"

After he completely, **You **also spoke in between, "Yeah that's when I first saw him doing that thing when he was carrying us to the home…"

"Okh…." Nel slowly digested that information.

"How you know that? Are you from somewhere else?"

"Lady! First of all I am born in this place, this is my birth place…second most important, this dimension consist of Ninjas…of different levels, i.e. Genin-the lowest level, Chunin-the middle level, Jonin-the higher level and lastly the Kage-the highest level and superior to all of it, which rules the nation or village and that's what my dream is. Yes, there are some other levels besides this but these are the main ones. And now I am currently a genin."

They only nodded at this, "So any question in this?"

"No…"

"Good!"

"Aa...one minute I have one…"

"Hmm…."

"What's all about that techniques? Like clone ones!" **You** asked tenderly.

"Hmm…another boring lecture" in a comical way.

While crossing his arms and in comical serious expression, "In this also, we have different types of this, Firstly…Ninjutsu…like my technique…using chakra of my bo…" Naruto saw them only staring at him expressionless.

"You don't know the meaning of 'Chakra', do you?"

"No…"

"Huh…"  
"Chakra…means spiritual energy, like yours reiatsu…"

They immediately nodded at that.

"So Ninjutsu…using spiritual energy of my body, and if chakra depleted in my body, I die…"

They continued nodding at what he was saying now…

"Then Genjutsu…it is related with illusionary techniques, also used from body chakra…Then comes your Taijutsu…it consists of only physical attacks, not any chakra in this…"

"Ok…"  
"And why you have the most chakra in yourself?" Nel questioned again.

"Don't know…"

"Hmm…"  
"And what was that technique you used to heal me just now?"

"Hmm… interesting question…" while smirking a little with closed eyes and then opening again, "let's just say that this is the technique only I can use…no one else, well medic ninja can use cause they trained in that and then using their chakra to heal others. This is just like that…only I have that potential…"

"Hmm…"

"Anymore questions!" Naruto asked sternly.

"Many! But forgetting now…"

"Hmm…now it's your turn…" blonde said with a smirk.

"Huh…"

"What's that thing, Hollow?"

"It is a human which loses his/her heart after death in certain period of time. It is always hungry, wanting to devour the soul of living or deceased humans. Can be recognized, wearing white mask on face and skull and a hole in their body which resembles that they don't have heart. And mostly attacks on the person with the high spiritual pressure."

"Hmm…I thought Espadas are the powerful evil ones. So how's that you're, you know what I mean?"

"Huh…" Nel was astonished that how does he knows about Espadas and how does he know she is Espada.

"I told him yesterday!" **You** answered her.

After listening to her answer, Nel sighed and was satisfied at that.

"It's because being in the top position, we consist of intelligence, like you humans…That's why we're the most strongest ones…" she replied gently.

"You are Espada, I mean like evil ones, so how can you make me a Shinigami, you know they always purify souls and they…I mean…you both races are rivals…so the question is how can you make me a shinigami! I mean…I heard creature can make what they in the same… So I meant to be a Hollow or Espada…"

"Hmm…good question but that I also don't understand fully…for now, understand that I only learned it somewhere."

"Ok…so last one…"

"How you come to this realm? I mean in weakened state, not even in shape to defeat that Hollow? What causes you to come here?"

Nel take deep breath, calmly closed her eyes and after a long pause, "You know, we're Espadas consist of intelligence other than any other of Hollows…So I don't know what causes people to fight other with no reason in it only want to prove that…" she gritted her teeth in between them, "that they are more powerful than others. You know that's the most animalistic thing that I've seen…" again after a long pause, "**Espada no.5 Nnoitra Gilga **he's the one with that thing, thought that I, I mean females are not stronger than males in this world."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed in between.

"He made the plan to kill me and will be killed in that last fatal attack he was going to make but with the help of **You**, she teleported us here in time and I survived with your help."

"But aren't you the powerful than him, cause you're 3?"

"Yup! But he tricked me…"

"Hmm…"

After a little pause, "That's a really long night…and it's a lot to digest that easily…God my head is drowning…need tea!" blonde requested her.

She only nodded at that, "I prefer milk!" puppet replied.

Naruto gazed at Nel after **You**'s answer.

"Hehe…she's exhausted!" Nel grinned at him.

"Hmm…looks like I am exhausted too!"

"**Kage-Bunshi-no-jutsu!" **while making some hand seals, with a puff a clone appeared in front of them.

"Please make some tea…"

"Hai!"

"Better than yesterday!"

"Hmm…a question I've memorized again…That why Naruto is in his teens, when he was in Shinigami?" she questioned herself.

"Hmm…what does that mean?" blonde questioned confusedly.

"I've read somewhere that when a person is transformed into Shinigami, he/she also transforms their age and personality to their fresh adult ones, if a child of 8 or 10 years or if and old hag is transformed into Shinigami, the outcomes of both are to be transformed into their adult age. But in your case, your teen not an adult, and that's something strange."

In a minute, Tea came and drank slowly.

"Good! It's truly comfortable in this temperature." Nel flustered with a grin.

"Let's sleep…tomorrow will be hard day…" putted glass beside table and with that he started sleeping while taking blanket without thinking about emerald that where she will sleep.

**In the Morning:-**

Naruto woke up first, opens his eye but this time it took him one or two second to get his vision as room was mostly in darkness. Window was shut and covered by white translucent curtain and through that only little of light came and scatters away minutely. Today, it was very frosty climate and sun was hidden behind clouds. But it took Naruto more than a minute to notice his surroundings. He was warm under the blanket but yet he can feel presence of someone in his bed too.

Someone was also in bed with blonde. Naruto was still facing away from bed in which he was asleep and he felt that someone was touching slightly from back and afterwards he noticed the soft snoring of that person.

He turned back to see that person and…

"Whoa! You've…" blonde widened his eyes to see that emerald looking girl mere inches away from his face, still sleeping.

**To be continued…**

**So, how do you like it! It's a bit complicated about being a shinigami rather than becoming a hollow. I like this chapter but gradually improve in fighting scenes and explain each and everything slowly, till then be patient. Here are the questions:-**

**Some readers don't like the name of Nel's puppet i.e. 'You'. So should I do something about it?**

**I have some pairings in my mind and I want your opinion in that. I have two ideas, i.e. first one is Naruto x Nel, second is Naruto x Hinata and Nel with other Espada (That's a surprise). So which would you like?**

**So, how do you like this chapter? Hope I impress you. So please review it! And ask anything you want to? I will be there. And for those readers who questioned me last time. I didn't answer to them timely cause I was busy with home things, you know home stuff and was really tired this week. So now I answer to them and you also. Again sorry for any grammatical errors and please review it and your opinions and will try to upload next chapter in a week, sorry for this! So till then…**

**^_^ Ja ne!**

**DL3535**


End file.
